Like Master, Like Padawan
by Fallon Skywalker
Summary: Bonding story between Anakin and Ahsoka.  NOT Anisoka!  Will have more chapters.  Late TCW thru ROTS era. R&R Please!  I don't own Star Wars!
1. Chapter 1

**Like Master, Like Padawan**

**By Fallon Skywalker**

**Genre: Friendship, Adventure, Family**

**Rating: K+ for romance (between Anakin and Padme ONLY), and some violence during Anakin's fall to the Dark Side.**

**Author's Note: Ok, this is a story a little bit about Obi-Wan and Anakin, but mainly about Anakin and Ahsoka. It's of their relationship, their teamwork, and might become an AU story about Ahsoka finding out about Padme and then helping Anakin come back from edge-of-the-Dark Side thing. I actually like that idea. I was inspired from the Clone Wars movie….it's so good…..**

**Timeframe: Before ROTSish, probably late TCW era**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, but George, if you ever are looking for a new intern or anything….I'm all game!**

Chapter 1:

Anakin rolled out of his bed. He glanced at the chrono. 'Three AM?' he thought, and then he ran his hands through his hair. Pulling his shirt over his head, Anakin stood up and walked into the refresher, to get dressed for the day. Once properly dressed in his Jedi robes, Anakin returned to the bed and kissed Padmè goodbye. It was still dark on Coruscant, but Anakin knew that he had to be at the Jedi Temple before morning meditation. That was at 6 AM and right now he was on the other side of town. Padmè murmured a sleepy goodbye as Anakin kissed her and he smiled at her tired and less-than-half-awake face. Then snapping his lightsaber onto his belt, Anakin silently slipped out the door.

….

*A few hours later at the Jedi Temple*

"Hey Master!" Ahsoka Tano ran to catch up with her master in the long halls of the Jedi temple. "Hiya Snips, how've ya been?" Ahsoka smiled, she missed her master the past few weeks he'd been gone. Anakin had gone on a two week meditative retreat and Ahsoka was left in the care of Obi-Wan Kenobi and a few other Jedi Masters such as Plo Koon. "So how was your retreat?" Ahsoka asked Anakin, and looking down at her, Anakin smiled. "What?" he asked her, "Did you miss me?" Ahsoka laughed shortly and said to him, "Well of course I missed you, it gets so boring without you getting us into trouble all the time!" Anakin rolled his eyes and answered her previous question. "I had a very…..relaxing vacation, thanks for asking." The two Jedi stopped before the doors of the Mess Hall for breakfast. Anakin opened the door and then followed Ahsoka in. Other Jedi were in the mess already, and after getting their meals, Anakin and Ahsoka headed to their normal table, where Obi-Wan Kenobi was already seated and eating. "Hello Anakin, it's nice to see you back!" Anakin grinned at his former master and said, "Thank you master, it's good to see you as well." Ahsoka plopped down on a bench next to Anakin, who sat across from Obi-Wan. She quickly ate and then grinned up at Anakin. "What did you do while on Retreat Master?" she asked, wanting to know what Anakin had been up to. Looking from Obi-Wan to Ahsoka, Anakin rolled his eyes and said, "Not much. I meditated, visited a few old friends, went out to a nice restaurant, fixed some guy's speeder…" Ahsoka groaned, "Come ON Master! I know you had to have had a better time than that!" Anakin thought of Padmè, and the fun they shared for the two weeks Anakin had been off of Jedi work, and that they were really starting to feel like an actual married couple rather than a senator and Jedi. "No Snips, that was pretty much it. The life of Anakin Skywalker isn't all it's cracked up to be!" Ahsoka smiled slyly and as if reading his thoughts, said, "You just want me to mind my own business don't you?" Anakin nodded and said, "Honestly Snips, you might have more friends if you didn't pry into their business all the time. You're lucky that Barriss still wants to hang out with you! I know if you weren't my Padawan, I sure wouldn't want to!" Ahsoka giggled and then perking up said, "Oh, thank you Master, I forgot to say good morning to Barriss, plus I wanted to tell her something…." And then she was gone. Anakin propped his head up with one hand and picked at his food with the other. "What is it Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked sensing something was wrong with his former Padawan. "What? Oh, Um, Nothing Obi-Wan, just thinking." Obi-Wan smiled at Ahsoka, who was sitting at the Padawan's table talking with her best friend Barriss Offee and a few other Padawans. She and Barriss started laughing and talking, probably jabbering on like a bunch of girls. "She sure has grown up hasn't she…" Obi-Wan said softly, looking at Anakin for a reaction. Knowing Anakin, he'd probably say either something snide or profound, but you never could tell with him. Anakin glanced up at Ahsoka. She was taller, her headtails were longer and her face and body were maturing. He remembered the little Togruta girl that hopped off of the Republic ship on Christophisis so many years ago. Their bond was unbreakably strong now, and Anakin felt happy with her training. "She sure has come a long way" Anakin said, and then he looked at Obi-Wan. They shared a smile and then Anakin stood up and cleared his and Ahsoka's trays. Anakin checked his datapad and received a message from the Jedi Council Chambers. That meant one of two things. He was either A. In trouble, or B. Had a new mission. He was hoping for B. Making his way over to the Padawan's table, Anakin stood behind Ahsoka for a few moments, waiting for her to finish her conversation with Barriss. "And then I jumped up and over the wall, landing in the middle of another wave of droids!" Barriss said something back to Ahsoka, but Anakin didn't catch it. "I know!" Ahsoka said and then continued talking. "So I helped destroy that wave too, and….Oh, just a minute Skyguy," Ahsoka said, interrupting herself. Anakin tossed his hands in the air as if to say, "Sure, take your time," in a sarcastic manner. "So, as I was saying, I finished getting rid of those droids and then saved Master Kenobi from another wave by outflanking them from the south! It was so awesome Barriss, I just had to tell you!" Barriss again spoke to Ahsoka, but her voice was quite quiet compared to Ahsoka's loud voice that Anakin didn't really hear her. "I'll see you later Barriss, my Master here is waiting on me." She hugged her friend and then turned to Anakin. Anakin was slightly surprised by the hug the two friends shared, because attachment was forbidden by all Jedi, but then again he was proud, because that meant Ahsoka didn't believe in that rule either. "Yes Master," Ahsoka said, looking up at Anakin from her position on the bench. "We have been called to the Council Meeting Chambers." Anakin stated simply and then gave Ahsoka a pointed look that meant, NOW. "Alright, fine, let's go see what you did this time." "Me?" Anakin said laughingly, "I've been gone for two weeks, you've been the one getting into trouble!" Ahsoka rolled her eyes. "Nuh-Uh!" She sneered and then with sarcasm said, "Trouble seems to follow you, and I happen to HAVE to follow you as well, making me a magnet to the trouble!" Anakin chuckled softly; Ahsoka knew how to make him laugh, and that was for sure!

**Okay! New story! I really like this one. I've started this a while back, and I hope everyone likes it! I will be updating this a bit, I've got quite a few chapters written. R&R Please! This is NOT NOT NOT NOT NOT Anisoka in any size, shape or form. Anakin is MARRIED. Period. End of story. Sorry to rant there. xD Anyway, this will have more chapters, and it will be more of an Anakin and Ahsoka bonding fic, where their relationship grows and shows how close they are. Thanks everyone! **

**Fallon**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Anakin and Ahsoka bowed to the Masters in the Jedi Council Chambers. Anakin smiled at Ahsoka, and then looked around the Jedi Council Chambers. Almost all of the Masters were present, but a few sat in from HoloProjections because they were out battling or fighting in the war. Ready for their new assignment, Anakin and Ahsoka stood straight and confident in the council chambers.

"Skywalker, Padawan Tano, thank you for coming," said Mace Windu's strict voice.

"A mission for you we have, hmmmmmm." Said Master Yoda in his backwards speaking and accented voice.

"To deep space we are sending you." He said.

"A beacon for help we have received, A Jedi Code from thousands of years ago, it is. Investigate you will. Master Kenobi, accompany them you shall." Master Yoda said, indicating Obi-Wan, who sat in his designated chair in the chambers, as he said the last part.

Anakin and Ahsoka bowed. Obi-Wan stood and joined the Master and Padawan team down the long halls of the Temple.

….

Mortis. It was so bizarre. Nothing made sense. Anakin was the Chosen One, they had established that, yet everything kept getting more and more complicated. Anakin had just left to find Ahsoka, who had been kidnapped by the devious and slightly crazy Son taken to Force knows where! Obi-Wan wanted to go after Anakin, to help him, but he knew better. He instead went to seek the council of the mysterious Father, who surely would know how to correct and help the situation.

….

"Thank you. You're usefulness has come to an end…" said the Son.

"NOOOOOO!" Anakin screamed, watching as his Padawan fell to the ground limp and lifeless.

Anakin rushed toward the Son and his Padawan, only to be flung back by a strong Force push.

Obi-Wan watched the whole ordeal helplessly, holding onto the Daughter who was injured, for protection. The next trail of events happened so fast that Anakin couldn't even process it. He had just fought his beloved Padawan, after she became possessed by the evil Son.

Then the Son killed his sister, the Daughter, and took off.

Anakin rushed to Ahsoka's side, rolling over her body only to reveal that her eyes were blank and rolled back in her head, leaving her dead.

Anakin began to cry. His heart was tearing in two. His Padawan, Ahsoka, was….dead. He loved her. He loved her like a daughter, like a student, like a friend. He couldn't let her go.

His voice choked with the pain of loss, he begged the Father, "Can you help her?"

The Father replied sadly, "There is no Light, the evil has been unleashed, and the Dark Side shall consume her!"

Anakin was now crying bitter tears. "You must help her!" he cried.

"I cannot undo what is done." The Father exclaimed, "There's…no hope."

Anakin shook his head, and his voice cracking with his tears, he said, "Yes there is! There's always hope!"

The Father looked at his dying Daughter, who represented the Light Side of the Force, and said, signaling to Anakin, said, "And Then let my Daughter's last act be to breathe life into your friend!"

Anakin knelt between Ahsoka and the Daughter and touched the forehead of the each of them, letting the Daughter's power flow through him. The Force flowed through Anakin into Ahsoka and then stopped. Anakin went back to Ahsoka's side, praying that the Daughter's power would work.

He looked at Ahsoka, whose skin was no longer blotched and dark like it was when she was poisoned, but its normal orange hue. He looked at her for a moment, and when she did not stir, he hung his head in defeat.

Then she coughed. And sputtered. And sat up.

Anakin was more than overjoyed. He didn't know how to express his feelings. He rushed to hold her and gave her a tight and loving hug. Ahsoka returned the hug, holding to her Master in confusion and worry.

He chuckled and said, "Hey Snips."

Ahsoka blinked her eyes and let go of Anakin. "What's….going on?" she asked, looking from Anakin to Obi-Wan.

"Uh…." Anakin replied, "Not much. It's good to see you."

Anakin smiled as he helped Ahsoka up, gently picking her from the ground. Obi-Wan then handed Ahsoka her lightsaber, which fell from her hand when she "died".

The Father ordered the threesome to take their ship and leave, before his Son could leave the planet and wreak havoc on the universe. In confusion and nervousness, Anakin, Ahsoka and Obi-Wan walked toward their ship.

….

After more craziness on Mortis, Anakin and Ahsoka returned to the Republic Fleet. Anakin hated to admit it, but he was afraid for Ahsoka now. Ever since Mortis and when he had to battle her…..he was more protective and careful with how he treated his Padawan.

Her words often echoed through his ears, "Don't call me that! I hate it when you call me that! I don't need you anymore! Always with the criticism master! Never really trusting me….believing in me!" He shuddered.

He didn't know if whatever had poisoned Ahsoka had caused her to think those things, or if she truly thought them. He no longer criticized her as much, and tried very hard to trust her more. He even tried to stop calling her Snips. She said it herself, whether she meant it or not, she hated it when he called her that.

Anakin sighed. It had been nearly 8 months since they had been back on Coruscant, since they had been back at the Temple or Anakin had gotten to see Padme….his wife….Padme, the woman he loved.

She would understand what he was feeling about Ahsoka. He hadn't told anyone his thoughts, but if he would tell anyone, it would be Padme.

He couldn't wait to see her again. Ahsoka walked into Anakin's cabin on the Twilight, Anakin's personal starship.

"Master, we're ready to jump to Hyperspace. We'll be on Coruscant in around four hours." She stated pleasantly.

Part of Anakin wanted to sit down and talk to Ahsoka about everything that had happened over the past few months; Mortis, the war and the several battles they had to fight, and just, everything.

The other part of him wanted to run up and hug her again, apologize for being so overly critical and not trusting her enough.

But instead, he did neither and said, "Good work Ahsoka, I'll be on the bridge in a few minutes, just…Uhhh….collecting my thoughts." Ahsoka nodded and smiled.

She turned to leave and then said, "Master…I just wanted to say…thank you. For everything. I'm glad that you are my master."

Anakin beamed. The urge to run up and hug her once again worked their way into his mind. No. He couldn't do that. It wasn't protocol; it wasn't part of the Code. She was his student, not his child.

Ahsoka then walked away. Anakin smiled to himself. "She's glad that I'm her master….I must be doing a better job than I thought!" he thought to himself. Then Anakin got up and entered the Bridge.

….

That night, Ahsoka's words once again echoed in Anakin's mind…his nightmares torturing his sleep.

Her skin was a sickly looking splotched purple and orange, and her eyes blazed yellow. Anakin carefully crept onto the platform where his Padawan was standing.

"Ahsoka!" he said gently, "Ahsoka, it's me. You're safe now, let's go."

Ahsoka was sitting in front of him, as calm as can be. Anakin felt waves of anger and hatred roll off his Padawan's Force signature. Something was very wrong.

Then Ahsoka spoke, her voice smooth and calm, yet different in every way. "Are you, proud of me Master?" she asked.

Anakin looked around in bewilderment and said, "What? Of course Snips, course I'm proud of you, now let's get outta here!"

Ahsoka looked up, the anger rolling off her even more strongly now.

"He's right." She said, "Right about Everything. You must join him. He only wants what's best for the Universe."

She turned to look at Anakin, cocking her head to the side as she spoke. Anakin began to feel afraid. "Hey," he said cautiously, "What's wrong with you?"

Ahsoka's anger boiled inside her. "Always with the criticism Master! Never really believing me! Trusting me! Well, I don't need you anymore."

Anakin was in shock. "Ahsoka," he said, his temper rising as well, "Ahsoka listen to me, he has done something to you! Snap out of it!" he pointed his finger at her, "This isn't you Ahsoka!"

She turned back around and said in annoyance, "Isn't it? I feel more like myself than I ever have!" Then her voice turning grim, she said, "He asked me to give you a message."

Her voice grew higher and she said, almost playfully, "He said, if you don't join him, he will kill me," she giggled.

Anakin looked fiercely at her. "I won't let that happen." He said.

She turned to face him once again. "Then YOU will be forced to kill me!" she used the Force to grab her lightsaber from her belt, and Anakin watched in horror as it slowly snapped to life. Then she leapt at him, her lightsaber poised to kill.

….

Anakin awoke with a start, in a cold sweat. He felt tears dripping down his cheeks as his mind did an instant-replay of the events that night on Mortis.

He choked back a sob as he looked at Ahsoka's bunk in their shared quarters in the Jedi Temple. Why did these thoughts and memories still haunt him?

He gazed at Ahsoka's sleeping form and shuddered a sigh. Rubbing the tears from his eyes, Anakin stood up to get a drink of water.

He needed to clear his head. He needed to see Padme. She would understand, she was just the person he needed to talk to.

Anakin set down his water glass and looked up in surprise to see Ahsoka. She shuffled her feet and smiled sheepishly at him.

"Ahsoka…" he said quietly, "What's going on? You okay?"

Ahsoka nodded and said somewhat sleepily, "Yeah, I'm okay, but you aren't. I…I felt you were upset."

Anakin smiled and said, "I'm fine. I just….had a nightmare is all. It's fine Sni….Ahsoka. It's fine, really."

He smiled again and Ahsoka raised an eyebrow as if to say that she didn't believe him.

"Why don't you call me Snips anymore?" she asked suddenly, taking a seat next to him at their small kitchenette.

He ran his hand through his hair and mumbled, "I….umm…..well, you…you're growing up and I just…."

Ahsoka interrupted him, "I still call you Skyguy! I liked my nickname, why'd you stop?" she looked so young when Anakin looked at her now, like a little kid, who wanted to know why her big brother stopped treating her little all of the sudden.

Anakin sighed and decided it was time to come clean. "When we were on Mortis, you told me that you hated being called Snips, so I stopped."

Ahsoka looked confused and said, "I never said that!"

Anakin tried in vain to explain what had happened that day on Mortis, but it was painfully difficult. Ahsoka had no memory of what had happened and Anakin didn't want to talk about it.

Anakin looked at Ahsoka his eyes blurred with tears and he said in a choked voice, "Ahsoka, I nearly lost you that day. I…I couldn't let you go. You're my Padawan. You're like my little sister, and I couldn't let you just….die. I….care about you too much."

"You care about me?" Ahsoka said softly.

"Well of course I care about you! What kind of Master would I be if I didn't care about my Padawan?"

Ahsoka just grinned and gave him a hug. At first, Anakin was resistant; almost shocked that Ahsoka just hugged him.

But then he smiled and returned the gesture. He patted her head and said that she'd better get back to bed, tomorrow would be a busy day.

Ahsoka smiled and got up to leave. Anakin smiled and called after her, "Goodnight Snips see ya in the morning."

….

Anakin walked down the hall of the Senate building, looking carefully for his wife. Then he spotted her. Everything else blacked out for him, all he saw was Padmè and her beauty.

He ran up and kissed her, twirling her in the air. "Ani," she whispered, "stop it. Someone might see."

At the moment Anakin didn't care and he told Padmè so. "I don't care who sees. Right now I'd rather tell the world that we're married. I love you Padmè, and I've missed you so much!"

He hugged her tightly and kissed her again. She looked anxious.

"What is it my angel?" he asked. "What is wrong?"

Padmè took in a jagged breath and said quietly, "Ani, I'm pregnant."

Anakin took a step backward, shocked. "Pr-pr-pregnant? Padmè that's….that's wonderful! This is the happiest moment of my whole life!" He said, and kissed her again. He gently put a hand on Padmè's belly, which was hardly noticeable from underneath the heavy robes she wore.

"Ani," she whispered, "What are we going to do?"

Anakin thought a moment and said, "We'll figure something out, right now let's just enjoy the moment, okay?"

Padmè smiled and stood on her tiptoes to reach his lips. They kissed and Anakin gently put his hand on the small of Padmè's back as he deepened the kiss.

….

Ahsoka trotted over to the pillar where she lost sight of her Master.

"Master!" she called, "Master!" Ahsoka gasped as she saw her Master standing behind the pillar, kissing Senator Padmè Amidala.

"Master!" she shrilled and Anakin stopped kissing Padmè. Padmè stepped back, looking at Anakin for help in this situation. "Ani," she barely whispered. Ahsoka stood in front of Anakin, her mouth hanging open and her eyes wide.

"Master…what's going on?" she said nervously. Anakin inwardly groaned, knowing he wouldn't be able to talk his way out of this one. "Snips, listen, we'll talk later, but now, we've gotta go join back up with the Jedi. You KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT and then I'll explain everything later. Now go, I'll be there in just a second."

Ahsoka nodded numbly and clamped her mouth shut. Anakin turned to Padmè once again.

"Honey, you go back to your apartment, go get some rest, and I'll comm you later, okay?" Padmè nodded and kissed Anakin's cheek. Then Anakin took off after his Padawan.

….

Anakin bit his lip as he placed the glass of blue milk down on the kitchenette table for Ahsoka.

"So….Snips….you saw…"

Ahsoka sighed and then exclaimed, "You were making out with Senator Amidala!"

Anakin ran his hand over his face and said, "Yes, of course I was kissing her, she is my wife after all!"

Ahsoka gasped, and then screamed, "WHAT?"

Anakin placed a hand on her shoulder and said calmly, "Ahsoka, Padmè and I are married. We have been for almost….4 years now. But it's a secret! You know what would happen if the Jedi found out, and it could ruin Padmè's career."

Ahsoka was still gaping at Anakin and said, "You…Padmè….that's why….but….and….HUH?"

She was still bewildered, but decided to try and calm down just a bit.

"Can you explain what I'm missing? How did you marry the senator? She's like….a SENATOR! She was a queen! How long have you known her? When did you get married? And why are you so HAPPY?"

Anakin chuckled to himself. He wasn't sure how he expected Ahsoka to react to the news of his and Padmè's marriage, but she sure was funny.

He smiled and slowly told Ahsoka the story of him and Padmè meeting, being apart for ten years, meeting again, falling in love, and then eventually getting married right before the start of the Clone Wars.

Ahsoka smiled and giggled as Anakin told his and Padmè's love story. She thought it was so sweet that she forgot to be mad at Anakin for keeping this a secret.

"Listen Skyguy, I'm really happy for you two, I…I don't like the no-attachments rule either. It's stupid. I'm glad you married Padmè, you two are perfect for each other." She smiled at him and then Anakin grinned mischievously.

"I didn't even tell you the best part." He said. Ahsoka perked up and looked eager to know more. "What?" she asked, "What's the best part?"

Anakin smirked and whispered, "I'm gonna be a Daddy."

Ahsoka gasped audibly and leapt from her chair, unable to contain her excitement.

"OH MY GOODNESS! MASTER!" She squealed, "She's pregnant?" Anakin laughed and shushed his excited Padawan. "You're so loud. Yes, she's pregnant. I just found out today." Anakin smiled and leaned back in his chair. Ahsoka bounded over to him and hugged him for the second time since Mortis. Anakin smiled bigger and hugged her back.

"What are you going to name the baby?" Ahsoka squealed.

Anakin chuckled and said, "I dunno! Padmè and I haven't even discussed it yet!"

Ahsoka's eyes widened and she said, "Then what are you doing here? Go to her! And let me know what you decide!"

Anakin laughed as Ahsoka exuberantly pushed him out the door. He used the Force to grab his commlink from the table and said that he'd comm her later. Then he took off toward 500 Republica.

….

"Ani!" Padmè greeted her husband as he Force pushed the door open to her apartment.

She ran to his open arms and he held her gently, yet tightly. "You look beautiful," he told her, as he could now see the fullness of his wife's pregnancy through her tighter fitting house-dress.

"What is it?" Padmè asked her husband "Is everything alright?" Anakin grinned and kissed her passionately.

"Everything is wonderful. I told Ahsoka everything. She promises to keep us secret and is very excited for the baby."

Padmè gasped, "You told her about the baby? And that we're married?" Anakin nodded and grinned again.

"She really likes you. She's so happy for us Pad! And she thinks we need to decide on a name for the baby."

Padmè smiled in total bliss. "Oh Ani!" she said before she kissed him again. "We do need to think about names" she said after a minute. "What do you think? We need one boy and one girl."

Anakin smiled and said, "What do you want? You're the mother, what do you think is a good name?" Padmè smiled dreamily and said after a little while, "I've always like Luke…for a boy. What do you think Ani? Luke?"

Anakin smiled and said, "I like it. I like it a lot! Luke Skywalker." He winked at Padmè, "And for the girl?"

Padmè smiled up at Anakin. "You choose the girl Ani; you've always wanted a daughter."

Anakin smiled dreamily this time and thought about having a baby girl to take care of. He already had Ahsoka, but she wasn't young enough to be his daughter, she was more like his kid-sister.

"How about…..Leia. Leia Amidala Skywalker."

Padmè smiled her brightest smile and said, "Oh Anakin, that's beautiful! I love it. Leia. Luke. They're both perfect!" Anakin held Padme close to him and kissed her passionately once again.

….

Ahsoka stood up, sat back down, and stood up again. After pacing for a few moments, Ahsoka turned on the flipped through a few channels before she stood up to grab the buzzing commlink.

Maybe it was Anakin! She was so excited that her master had a wife, especially Padmè Amidala, "More like Padmè Skywalker!" she thought to herself.

Padmè and Anakin were PERFECT for each other. Ahsoka always knew that something was up with the two of them, but they were both bound to their jobs.

Ahsoka was proud of her Master. He followed his heart, and that was something Ahsoka found incredibly commendable.

She quickly grabbed the commlink from the counter, using the Force.

"Hello?" she said eagerly into it.

"Ahsoka, it's me. I'm just on my way home." Anakin's voice came through from the other end.

"Master!" Ahsoka exclaimed. "Alright! I'll see you soon!" she said excitedly.

"Whoa, slow down Snips. Obi-Wan and I've got a commission to stop General Grievous's flagship in the Coruscant atmosphere. I'll be home in a few minutes to pack a few things, but then I'll be gone a little while."

Ahsoka frowned, "Oh." She said less enthusiastically. "Okay then. I'll just be here…."

Anakin chuckled, "Alrighty Snips. I'll see you then." He hung up the commlink.

Ahsoka sighed dramatically and plopped down on the couch.

"So much for some Master/Padawan bonding time" she thought sourly. Just then, Anakin entered the Jedi temple. Ahsoka waited patiently for her Master to come back and started pacing again. She was tired of pacing, but it gave her something to do. That was one thing she got from Anakin, pacing when she's worried, stressed, or bored. Anakin clicked the lock and walked into their shared quarters.

"Master!" Ahsoka exclaimed turning around and stopping her pacing. "Did you two pick a name? Is she okay? Are you okay? And why do you have to leave now?"

Anakin laughed and put a hand on Ahsoka's shoulder. "You slow down my young Padawan! I'm better than okay Snips, I'm wonderful. Padmè is great too. We did choose names. One boy name and one girl name. Luke and Leia."

Ahsoka squealed and grinned. "That's SO cute! I love it! Master, which do you want? A boy or a girl?" Anakin smiled and said, "I've always wanted a daughter, but I would love a son too."

Ahsoka giggled and said, "What if it's twins?"

Anakin laughed and said, "I don't know about that one Snips, that sounds a little bit far-fetched don't ya think?"

Ahsoka smiled and said, "I bet you I'm right!" Anakin laughed and squeezed her shoulder. "I've got to get going, Obi-Wan's waiting for me in the council room. You BE GOOD while I'm gone. I'll be back soon."

Anakin winked at Ahsoka as he grabbed a few things and headed back out the door.

"Goodbye Master! Be careful! Remember, you can't get killed, you've got a wife and two kids waiting for you when you get back!"

Anakin laughed at the "two kids" part, and gave Ahsoka a quick hug goodbye. Ahsoka smiled as she watched Anakin confidently walk down the hall of the Jedi Temple, toward the turbolift to take him to the Council Chambers.

….

***sigh* This is one of my favorite chapters. It's SO Long! LOL! 16 pages in my Word document! Wowza! Haha, I hope you all enjoyed it! I really liked writing this one. Ahsoka is so funny here….review please, I'd LOVE to hear your thoughts! I tried very hard to correct the formatting, and I'm sorry it was so bad in the first chapter. I can understand how hard that must've been to read. I think it's better now. If you all have any suggestions or questions let me know! Thanks a billion,**

**Fallon**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"Anakin! I'm hit!" Obi-Wan called, high in the space battle with the Separatist leader General Grievous's ship.

"I see them," Anakin said.

The two Jedi were sent to rescue Chancellor Palpatine, who was taken captive by Count Dooku and his mindless Droid armies.

"Buzz droids…" Anakin said with disgust.

The buzz droids were crawling over Obi-Wan's starfighter, drilling holes into it and shutting the power down. Anakin tried to shoot at the buzz droids, but instead ended up hitting Obi-Wan's ship.

"What in the name of-"Obi-Wan started and Anakin said, "I agree, bad idea."

He continued to fight the buzz droids, and save Obi-Wan so that they could enter the command ship. Obi-Wan and Anakin both zoomed into the command ship just as the shield door were closing, ready to find and rescue the Chancellor.

"I sense Count Dooku," Anakin said.

"I sense a trap." Obi-Wan added.

"Our next move?" Anakin asked.

"Spring the trap!" Obi-Wan replied with a smile, and the two then set off toward the direction of the Chancellor's beacon.

….

Unbeknownst to the Jedi, General Grievous was also aboard the ship, tracking them the whole time.

The Jedi team arrived at the floor where the Chancellor Palpatine was being held and went to release him when Count Dooku arrived.

Anakin and Obi-Wan were soon enthralled in a fierce fight against the evil Sith Lord. With lightsabers swinging, the Jedi and Sith fought, the Force flowing through them, both light and dark.

Obi-Wan was Force-thrown across the room, knocked unconscious and crushed beneath a platform.

Anakin and Dooku continued to fight, until Anakin literally got the upper hand and sliced off Dooku's hands at the wrist. Anakin caught the Sith's lightsaber and ignited it with his own. He held the lightsabers at the Sith lord's neck and sat contemplating what to do.

"Good Anakin! Good." The Chancellor congratulated him.

"Now kill him." He stated simply.

Dooku looked at Palpatine in horror and Anakin looked confused.

"No," he said, "I shouldn't…." but Palpatine insisted, "DO IT!"

And Anakin sliced the two lightsabers, decapitating Dooku, instantly killing him.

"Excellent Anakin, you did well. He was….too dangerous to be kept alive." Palpatine fortified him.

"Yes," Anakin said, "But he was an unarmed man, and I shouldn't have done that. It was not the Jedi way!"

Palpatine stood up and said calmly, "It is only natural. He cut off your arm, and you wanted revenge. And it wasn't the first time Anakin! Remember what you told me about your mother, and the Sand People." Anakin nodded numbly and went to Obi-Wan's side.

"He seems to be alright!" Anakin said hopefully.

"Leave him Anakin there's no time!" the Chancellor urged.

"His fate shall be the same as ours." Anakin said stubbornly, lifting Obi-Wan over his shoulders.

Anakin and Chancellor Palpatine walked to the elevator, Anakin tapping into the Force to make the weight of his former Master a little less heavy.

"The elevator's not working." Anakin stated, annoyed that the thing was broken. "R2 activate the elevator!" he called into his commlink.

Suddenly, the ship was hit by a major blast in the above space battle, causing the ship to tip downward, making the ship tilt sideways severely. Anakin and the Chancellor, with Obi-Wan on Anakin's back, were hanging in the elevator shaft, the ship now right side up. Obi-Wan awoke just as the elevator rushed by. Together, the Jedi and the Chancellor leapt into an open doorway, nearly getting crushed by the moving elevator. Obi-Wan, Anakin and Chancellor Palpatine ran down a hallway, only to be stopped suddenly and captured in General Grievous's ray shield.

"Ray shields." Anakin said.

"Wait a minute, how did this happen? We're smarter than this!" Obi-Wan said.

"Apparently not," Anakin said with sarcasm. "I suggest patience." He added maturely.

"Patience?" Obi-Wan asked skeptically.

"Yes." Anakin said, "R2 will be along in a few moments, and he'll release the ray shields."

The two Jedi nodded and grinned as R2-D2 was tossed in. Followed by a full battalion of droids.

"Have a Plan B?" Obi-Wan asked Anakin cynically.

….

"Ah yes….the negotiator, General Kenobi." Said General Grievous's cyborg voice, "we've been waiting for you. That wasn't much of a rescue." He stated. "And Anakin Skywalker." He added, "I was expecting someone with your reputation, to be a little more…older." He said.

Anakin raised and eyebrow replied with a smooth comeback, "General Grievous, you're shorter than I expected."

The droid general coughed and scoffed, "Jedi scum!"

Obi-Wan and Anakin glanced at each other before they used the Force to re-attain their weapons from the General and ignite them in defense from the Droid General's Mangaguards. While Obi-Wan and Anakin struggled with the powerful droids, General Grievous escaped the scene. Obi-Wan and Anakin destroyed the rest of the droids and watched in horror as General Grievous flung a stray Mangastick into the front shield of the ship, causing the vacuum of space to suck the contents of the ship out.

"You lose, General Kenobi" the droid hacked before making his way to an escape pod and once again fleeing in his cowardice.

Obi-Wan and Anakin got into the cockpit and asked Anakin if he would be able to pilot the ship.

Anakin replied, "You mean can I figure out how to land what's left of this thing?"

Then after giving Obi-Wan a smirk, he said, "Well, under the circumstances, I'd say the ability to pilot this thing is irrelevant. You better strap yourselves in."

He ordered Obi-Wan to press some controls and then they tried to take off.

Suddenly, the back end of the ship fell off.

"We lost something!" Anakin stated.

Obi-Wan looked at the scanners and said, "Well, we are still flying HALF a ship!"

The half-ship flew quickly into Coruscant's atmosphere, burning as it tore through the air. The chancellor watched nervously as Anakin tried to land the ship, which was speeding in at top speed.

Anakin tried to pull into a landing platform, but ended up crashing the ship, and knocking down and breaking most of the landing platform.

"Another happy landing." Obi-Wan said with sarcasm.

….

A shuttle landed with the Jedi and now-rescued Chancellor in tow. Anakin hopped out, following Chancellor Palpatine.

"Are you coming Master?" he inquired from Obi-Wan.

"Oh no, I'm not brave enough for politics! I've got to report to the Council," Obi-Wan said, "Besides, someone has to be the poster boy," he said, smiling at Anakin.

"Hold on," Anakin said, "This whole operation was your idea!"

Obi-Wan nodded and said, "Yes, but let us not forget Anakin, you rescued me from the Buzz Droids, and you killed Count Dooku, and you rescued the Chancellor, while carrying me unconscious on your back!" he said.

Anakin smiled, "All because of your training!" he countered.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan said, "Let's be fair. Today you were the hero. You deserve your glorious day with the politicians!" He smiled and Anakin said cheekily, "Alright, but you owe me one! After saving your skin for the tenth time."

"Ninth time," Obi-Wan corrected, "That business on Cato Neiomodia doesn't…doesn't count."

Obi-Wan went into the shuttle and Anakin joined the party of politicians. Chancellor Palpatine spoke to Master Mace Windu about the rescue as Anakin talked to Senator Bail Organa.

Anakin then caught sight of Padme, hiding once again in the shadows of a pillar. After politely excusing himself from his conversation with Bail Organa, Anakin trotted over to his wife.

"Oh Anakin!" she said kissing and hugging him happily. "There were whispers that you'd been killed….where were you?"

Anakin explained the Chancellor's capture and that he and Obi-Wan made it out just fine. Anakin smiled and placed a hand on her pregnant belly.

"Are you okay?" he asked her, kissing her gently once again.

"I'm fine Ani," she said as she kissed him back. "I'm just glad you're alright. You don't know how worried I was about you!" she said with tears glistening in her eyes.

"I bet Ahsoka's worried too." He said, and smiled as he told Padmè about Ahsoka's assumption of twins. Padmè laughed and told Anakin not to worry about it.

She told him to send Ahsoka her love and that she was needed in a Senate meeting. They kissed again and rejoined the other politicians, putting up their we-are-just-friends-nothing-more facade.

….

Meanwhile, General Grievous had escaped to his retreat on Utapau. He clicked a button and received a message from his boss, Lord Sideous.

"What is it Lord Sideous?" General Grievous asked with a bow.

"I suggest you move the Separatist leaders to Mustafar." The Dark Lord said.

"It will be done." Grievous replied bowing again.

"The end of the war is near, General" Sideous said, and the General said, "But the loss of count Dooku!" to which Sideous replied, "He was a useless tool, soon I will have a new apprentice. One much younger and much more powerful."

Grievous nodded and ended the transmission.

….

Anakin Skywalker smiled as he walked down the halls of the Jedi Temple toward his and Ahsoka's shared quarters.

He knocked on the door, even if it was unnecessary, since he had a key (and the Force). Ahsoka opened it and beamed to see her master. She fought the urge to hug him and ask him all about his mission as she spotted another Jedi Master walk by, and instead bowed politely.

"Welcome home Master." She said sweetly, opening the door wide for him.

"Why thank you Padawan," Anakin said with a wink, and walked into the quarters.

Ahsoka closed the door behind him and smiled at the man she now considered to be a big brother, or almost a father to her. "So…" she said very quickly, "How was you mission? Were you successful? Did you get hurt? Do you have any new scars? Will you be alright? Did you see Padme? Is she okay? Did you miss me? Can we go out for dinner?" Ahsoka stopped her lightning questioning and smiled up at Anakin.

"Whoa, you may want to slow down Snips," Anakin said laughingly.

"My mission was very successful. We saved the Chancellor, killed Dooku, crashed a ship, and managed to get through mainly unscathed."

Ahsoka's eyes widened. "You KILLED COUNT DOOKU?" she asked in awe.

"Yup." Anakin said simply, giving off the message that he didn't want to talk about it.

"And to answer you last few questions, yes I saw Padme, yes she's okay, and yes I missed you."

Ahsoka smiled and walked over to give Anakin a hug.

"I missed you too." She said, "And I'm glad you're okay. Padme too."

Anakin hugged Ahsoka back and nodded.

"And if you want, we can go out to dinner." He said with a smile.

"Yes!" Ahsoka cheered, pumping a fist in the air.

"Let's go!" she cried, grabbing her credit purse.

Anakin chuckled and followed his exuberant Padawan out the door.

….

The starry Coruscant night twinkled in the sky as Anakin stood in the balcony doorway of 500 Republica, his wife Padme brushing her hair out on the balcony.

"Ani, I want to have the baby back home on Naboo" she said.

Anakin smiled as his wife continued talking. "We could go to the lake country where no one would know, where we could be safe, I can go early and fix up the baby's room. I know the perfect spot. Right by the gardens." She said dreamily.

Anakin grinned and said, "You're so….beautiful," while looking over his wife.

She wore a silky blue nightgown, with strings of pearls hanging down her arms. Her naturally curly hair was left down, running over her shoulders.

"That's only because I'm so in love," Padme answered him, smiling lovingly at her husband.

Anakin beamed back and replied, "No, no. It's because I'm so in love with you."

"So love has blinded you!" Padme said jokingly.

Anakin laughed and said, "Well, that wasn't exactly what I meant," and Padme put in, "but it's probably true." They both laughed Anakin followed Padme inside.

….

Anakin tossed and turned in his sleep, once again, his dreams torturing him. This time though, it wasn't Ahsoka in his dreams, it was Padme. Padme was in pain, in labor.

She was crying and screaming his name, her voice strained with pain.

"Anakin! Anakin please! Help me! Anakin!" Padme let out screams that rang through Anakin's ears as he awoke.

He looked over at his wife, sleeping peacefully. He was covered in a cold sweat, fear creeping into his mind. He sat at the edge of the bed, and ran his hands nervously through his hair. Anakin then grabbed his shirt off the edge of the bed and walked out to the other room, accidentally waking Padme.

He stood in the living room, crying silent tears. Padme walked out.

"What's bothering you?" she asked him.

"Nothing," Anakin lied.

He fingered the Japor snippet that Padme still wore around her neck.

"I remember when I gave this to you" he said.

"How long is it going to take us to be honest with each other?" she pleaded and Anakin said simply, "It was a dream."

"Bad?" Padme prodded.

Anakin nodded and his voice cracking he said, "Like the ones I used to have about my mother….just before she died."

Padme nodded understandingly and prodded gently, "And,"

Anakin continued, looking into Padme's eyes. "And it was about you." He said his voice filling with his fear and upset once again.

"Tell me," Padme said, and Anakin closed his eyes and replied, "No. It was only a dream."

As if he was trying to convince himself the same thing. Anakin turned around, away from Padme and then said quietly, "You die in childbirth."

Padme sighed and said nervously, "And the baby?"

Anakin was crying now and he choked out, "I don't know."

He faced Padme and she came toward him, saying comfortingly, "It was only a dream!"

Anakin held her and said, "I won't let this one become real."

Padme nodded and trying to change the subject she said, "You know, this baby will change our lives. I doubt the queen will let me continue to serve in the senate and if the Council finds out you're the father, you'll be expelled…"

"I know, I know" Anakin interrupted her. Padme looked at him and said, "Do you think…Obi-Wan, might be able to help us? I mean, you've already told Ahsoka. Maybe he could…"

Anakin shook his head. "We don't need his help." He stated.

He hugged Padme. "Our baby is a blessing." He said lovingly and kissed her tenderly on the lips. He held her for a bit longer before they went back to bed.

….

The next morning, Anakin went back to the Jedi Temple. "Morning Snips," he said to Ahsoka as he walked back into his quarters.

He had told Ahsoka the night before that he was going to sleep with Padme that night, and that she was going to be on her own. She didn't seem to mind, and told him to go have a nice time with his wife.

This morning though, she was able to read him like a book.

"What happened?" she demanded.

Anakin looked confused. "What do you mean, what happened?" he asked.

"I can tell." She said, "Something happened! What is it?"

Anakin shook his head. "Go eat some breakfast Snips, I've got…..a meeting to go to. I'll be back."

And with that he took off, toward Master Yoda's chambers.

….

"Premonitions you say. Premonitions…." Master Yoda exclaimed. "These visions, you have?"

Anakin nodded and said, "They're of pain, suffering, and death."

Master Yoda looked hard at Anakin. "Yourself you speak of, or someone you know?" he asked.

"Someone." Anakin said.

"Close to you?" Master Yoda continued.

"Yes." Anakin admitted.

"Careful you must be, when sensing the future Anakin. Fear of Loss, is a path to the Dark Side."

Anakin was near tears again, but replied coolly, "I will not let these visions come true, Master Yoda."

Yoda replied simply, "Death is a natural part of life. Rejoice for those around you who transform into the Force, mourn them do not. Miss them, do not. Attachment leads to jealousy. The shadow of greed, that is." Yoda finished.

"What must I do Master Yoda?" Anakin pleaded.

"Train yourself to let go, of everything you fear to lose."

Was the only answer he got.

….

Anakin's mind was reeling. He was frustrated. There was no way he could do that. He was afraid to lose everyone he loved.

Obi-Wan, Ahsoka and especially Padme.

Anakin was mulling over these thoughts as he joined Obi-Wan in the briefing room. Obi-Wan gave him the update of the briefing Anakin missed and told him that he'd been called to the Chancellor's office. ]

Obi-Wan also told him to beware.

….

"I hope you trust me Anakin." Palpatine's kindly voice said.

"Of course." Anakin replied.

"I need your help, my son." Palpatine added.

"What do you mean?" Anakin questioned.

"I am depending on you." Palpatine said.

"For what? I don't understand!" Anakin replied.

"To be the eyes, ears, and voice of the Republic. I'm appointing you to be my personal representative on the Jedi Council." Palpatine explained.

Anakin stopped. "You mean….a Master?" he said. Anakin shook his head.

He still had a Padawan. He was still busy with Ahsoka. Palpatine knew this!

"I'm overwhelmed sir." Anakin said. "The council appoints their own members. They'll never accept this!" he said.

"I think they will." Palpatine assured him. "They need you….more than you know." Palpatine said.

Anakin nodded numbly and left his office.

….

Anakin stood before the Jedi Council.

"Allow this appointment lightly, the council does not." Master Yoda said. "Disturbing, is this move by Chancellor Palpatine." He added.

"I understand." Anakin replied calmly.

Mace Windu turned to speak to Anakin.

"You're on this council." He said, "But we do not grant you the rank of Master."

Anakin looked confused. "What?" he asked.

"Have a Padawan, you still do. Until she is knighted, a Jedi Master you cannot become."

Master Yoda explained. Anakin nodded. "But how can I be on the Council of Jedi Masters without being a Master?" he demanded. "This isn't fair!" he muttered.

The council looked at him, and Obi-Wan shook his head.

"Take a _seat_, young Skywalker," Mace Windu demanded.

"Forgive me master," Anakin murmured before he took a seat.

The council agreed to send Master Yoda to Kashyyyk to help the droid overload on the Wookiee planet, but Anakin's mind was elsewhere.

….

Anakin spoke to his Master, Obi-Wan after the meeting adjourned.

"What kind of nonsense is this?" Anakin sneered. "Put me on the council but not make me a master? It's never been done in the history of the Jedi…it's…its insulting!" he ranted.

"Oh calm down Anakin. You've been given a great honor!" Obi-Wan stated. "To be on the council at your age…it's never been heard of before! The fact of the matter is…you are too close to the Chancellor. The council doesn't like it when he interferes with Jedi affairs."

Anakin looked annoyed. "I swear to you." He said, "I didn't ask to be put on the council."

Obi-Wan shook his head, "But it's what you wanted." He stated plainly. "You're friendship with Chancellor Palpatine seems to have paid off." He added.

"That has NOTHING to do with this!" Anakin said.

Obi-Wan shook his head again. "The only reason the Council approves your appointment is because the Chancellor trusts you."

Anakin was growing increasingly annoyed now. "_And_…." He said waiting for Obi-Wan to continue.

"Anakin, I am on your side. I did not want to put you in this situation." Obi-Wan explained.

"What situation?" Anakin demanded.

Obi-Wan turned to face him. He sighed. "The council wants you to report on all the Chancellor's dealings." He said, "They want to know what he's up to."

Anakin looked incredulous. "They want me to spy on the Chancellor?" he demanded again. "That's treason!" he declared.

"We are at war Anakin." Obi-Wan reminded him.

Anakin shook his head. "Why didn't the council give me this assignment once we were in session?" he asked.

"This assignment is not to be on record." Obi-Wan told him.

Anakin shook his head in exasperation. "The Chancellor is not a bad man Obi-Wan," he said, "He befriended me, he's watched over me, ever since I arrived here!" he said.

Obi-Wan nodded and said, "That is why you must help us! Anakin, our allegiance is to the Senate, not to its leader, who has managed to stay in office long after his term expired."

Obi-Wan said to his former Padawan. Anakin countered, "The senate demanded he stay along."

Obi-Wan retaliated, "Yes, but use your feelings Anakin, something is out of place!" Anakin turned away from Obi-Wan and faced the window.

"You're asking me to do something that is against the Jedi Code. Against the Republic and against a mentor and a friend, that's what's out of place here! Why are you asking this of me?" he demanded once again.

Obi-Wan looked away and said, "Not me, the council is asking you Anakin."

…

Ahsoka paced again. She was getting tired of pacing though.

"When's he coming back?" she asked herself. "It's been ALL DAY!" Anakin had been growing more and more distant from her the past few days. He kept leaving without notice, walking away and not answering her questions.

She'd go to Obi-Wan, but he was just sent to Utapau on a mission to find General Grievous. Ahsoka shivered at the thought of the evil Separatist cyborg. She'd been in his clutches more than once, and it was NOT a good experience for her.

Ahsoka plopped down on the couch with a protein bar and grabbed her commlink. For the billionth time that day she tried to reach her Master. No answer. Ahsoka got annoyed and Force flung the commlink across the room. She muttered something about stupid stubborn masters and never being home masters when her datapad buzzed letting her know she had an incoming video message.

"Ahsoka!" Padme Amidala's voice came through the screen. "It's so good to see you!"

Ahsoka smiled, "Hey Padme!" she said. "How are you?"

Padme nodded, "I'm doing wonderful Ahsoka. Is Anakin there? I had to ask him a question…"

Ahsoka interrupted her. "Oh, so you're looking for him too." She said sarcastically.

"He's not there?" Padme asked.

"Nope." Ahsoka answered. "He's been gone all day. I haven't seen him since this morning. I don't know where he is. I've commed and looked for him everywhere!"

Padme rolled her eyes and muttered, "That is _so_ like him," and then smiled at Ahsoka.

"Ahsoka," she said, "Are you busy?"

Ahsoka shook her head. "No, why? Do you need anything?" Padme nodded.

"Would you please bring me some lunch? I'd love to visit with you anyway. I've been cooped up upstairs all day today in my office and would very much enjoy some company."

Ahsoka nodded vigorously and hopped off the couch. "I'll be over in twenty minutes!" she said excitedly. Padme giggled and shut off the communication.

Ahsoka grabbed her credit purse and ran out the door.

….

Obi-Wan, Mace Windu, and Master Yoda were flying in a transport shuttle as Yoda and Obi-Wan were going off on their new missions.

"Anakin did not take well to his new assignment." Obi-Wan explained.

"It's very dangerous, putting them together." Master Windu said. "I don't think the boy can handle it. I don't trust him." He added.

Obi-Wan looked dismayed.

"With all due respect Master, is he NOT the Chosen One? Will he not destroy the Sith and bring balance to the Force?" he asked.

"So the prophecy says," Mace Windu said skeptically.

"The prophecy that is read, that is." Master Yoda added. Mace nodded and Obi-Wan said,

"He will not let me down. He never has."

"I hope right, you are." Yoda added.

Obi-Wan nodded and looked out the window of the shuttle in deep thought.

….

Ahsoka smiled as she knocked on the door of 500 Republica.

"Ahsoka!" Padme cried, giving her friend a hug.

"It's so good to see you!" she said taking the boxes of food from her hands.

"Come in, come in," Padme said, ushering Ahsoka into her apartment.

"I haven't seen you in so long!" Ahsoka commented, glancing at Padme's swelling pregnant belly.

"You look…..big?" Ahsoka said unsurely.

Padme giggled and nodded, "I feel big." She replied, and sat on a couch grabbing the box of takeout Ahsoka brought over.

"Thank you for visiting!" Padme said, "And for bringing me some food." She added.

Ahsoka grinned and sat next to Padme.

"I'm worried about Anakin," she said. "He wouldn't talk to me this morning. Something happened to him. He said he had a meeting to go to or something, and he didn't comm me AT ALL!" Ahsoka complained.

Padme smiled at her and in between bites of Dex's finest, she replied, "He's just worried because he had another one of his dreams." Ahsoka perked up.

"You mean like the one he had about me?" she asked.

Padme put her fork down, "What do you mean, 'about you'?" she asked in surprise. Anakin didn't tell her that he'd had nightmares about Ahsoka too…..

"A few weeks ago, Anakin had a nightmare about what happened on Mortis, when I died and stuff."

Padme looked concerned. "Was he alright?" she asked.

Ahsoka nodded and replied, "Don't worry about it Padme, he's fine, but I'm really worried about him this time. What did he dream about that freaked him out so much?" Padme knitted her eyebrows in concern and worry.

"Me." She said quietly.

Ahsoka raised her eyebrows and only said, "Oh."

….

Anakin returned to Padme, to talk to her about his new assignment later that afternoon. He needed to get things off his chest.

"Sometimes I wonder what's happening to the Jedi Order. I think this War's destroying the principles of the Republic." Anakin stated to Padme.

She looked up and asked, "Have you ever considered that we may be on the wrong side?" Anakin looked up.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"What if the democracy we thought we were serving no longer exists?" she said. "And the Republic has become the very evil we've been fighting to destroy?"

Anakin shook his head. "I don't believe that." He said stubbornly. "And you're sounding like a Separatist." He added.

Padme shook her head this time. "This rule represents a failure to listen. Now you're closer to the Chancellor than anyone!" she exclaimed. "Please! Ask him to stop the fighting and let diplomacy resume!" she all but begged Anakin.

"Don't ask me to do that." Anakin said pointedly. He stood and walked away from Padme. "Make a motion in the Senate. Where that kind of request belongs!" he said hotly.

"What is it?" she asked gently, realizing there was more going on inside Anakin than he wanted her to see.

"Nothing." Anakin lied.

"Don't do this." Padme said, standing up. "Don't shut me out, let me help you. Ahsoka talked to me today about your other dreams. Please let me help Ani." She said. Padme hugged him.

"Hold me," she whispered, "Like you did by the lake on Naboo. So long ago when there was nothing but our love." She laid her head on his chest. "No politics, no war." She added.

Anakin held her, and kissed her head softly. They didn't move for a long time.

….

Ahsoka ran down the halls of the Jedi Temple, looking for Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. She didn't want to tell him Anakin and Padme's secret, but he knew that Obi-Wan might be able to help Anakin. Anakin and Obi-Wan had a bond like no other. Just like how she and Anakin had an unbreakably strong bond, Anakin and Obi-Wan had the same.

While running through the halls, Ahsoka stopped when she thought she heard Obi-Wan's voice. She leaned on the door to the room, trying to eavesdrop.

She managed to get out "Anakin" and "mission" before she heard the other voice. Master Mace Windu. Windu wasn't her favorite Jedi in the world, for he obviously didn't like her Master, but Ahsoka listened intently to Mace's loud-like voice.

"I don't trust him. He is not strong enough to handle this. He has too many weaknesses."

Ahsoka's eyes widened as she listened harder.

Obi-Wan spoke, "He is strong. Is he not the chosen one?"

"Kenobi, you must stop using that as your alibi. The Chosen One may or may not be a true being."

"His Force signature is stronger than any other. Even stronger than Master Yoda!"

Ahsoka pressed herself to the door, trying to hide her presence while using the Force to enhance her hearing.

Mace Windu spoke again. "That boy cannot help himself from forming attachments. He has already proven this with his Padawan."

He spit our 'Padawan' so harshly that it made Ahsoka jump.

Obi-Wan was getting clearly frustrated. "He has compassion. As Jedi, are we not taught to be compassionate?"

"His idea of compassion includes closeness to the people around him. Including a certain senator."

Obi-Wan frowned, "What are you implying?"

"I have felt through the Force, Obi-Wan. That boy is dangerous. He is no different now, than he was when you and your Master brought him here nearly two decades ago."

Obi-Wan was appalled. "I'm sorry you feel that way Master." He said evenly. "If you'll excuse me."

Ahsoka took that as he cue to leave, and quickly moved down the hall way, pretending to be walking the opposite direction when Obi-Wan exited Mace Windu's office-quarters.

"Oh! Master Kenobi, I didn't see you there." She said smiling uneasily.

"Of course you didn't Padawan." Obi-Wan said with a raised eyebrow. "You cannot hide from me Ahsoka. Now, come with me so I can talk to you about something important."

Ahsoka nodded as Obi-Wan put an arm around her shoulders, leading her into his own quarters.

"I need to ask you about Anakin." He said, sitting across the couch from Ahsoka. "I know you heard everything said in Master Windu's room."

"Sithspit." Ahsoka muttered.

Obi-Wan chuckled. "Now," he said, "Has your Master told you anything as of late? Anything that could've made him…upset?"

Ahsoka looked pleadingly at Obi-Wan. "He's been having dreams." She said.

Obi-Wan's eyes widened, leading Ahsoka to believe that this was not a new thing.

"Bad?" Obi-Wan asked, even though he knew the answer.

"Yes." She replied. "I don't know if it's my place to tell you this, but he's had dreams about me….and…Padme."

Obi-Wan's eyebrows lifted in surprise. "Senator Amidala?" he questioned.

"….yes." Ahsoka said with hesitation.

"It's not my place to say…." She started when Obi-Wan interrupted her.

"They are close." He said. Ahsoka nodded.

"You care for her too." He stated again. Once again, Ahsoka nodded.

"I too care for Padme. She has been a close friend since the Battle of Naboo."

Ahsoka smiled, she'd heard the story of how her Master and his wife met.

"Is there anything I should know?" Obi-Wan asked, looking up at Ahsoka. Ahsoka's eyes widened and she shook her head.

"No Master. I am not the one to tell you. If Anakin wishes to tell you, he will on his own." Obi-Wan nodded.

"Thank you Ahsoka, thank you for your honesty and for being respectful. I appreciate it."

"You're welcome Master Kenobi." Ahsoka said quietly. She stood to leave when something stopped her.

"I'm worried about him, Master." Obi-Wan nodded.

"Please help him?" she asked.

"Padawan, I will be doing all in my power to help Anakin. He is like a brother to me. I will always be there for him."

Ahsoka nodded and thanked Obi-Wan. She then stood and left.

….

**That was chapter 3! Wow, that was very long. 18 pages in my Word Doc. Well, I hope everyone enjoyed it! This chapter was pretty much the beginning of ROTS. I actually watched the DVD while writing this. Please review and tell me what you think! I promise, this is AU, but it will still be interesting. It will most likely have about ten chapters. Not all will be this long though. Thank you for all the story alerts and reviews! Love, Fallon. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Here we go, Chapter Four of Like Master, Like Padawan! I really hope you all like this chapter, and thank you SO much for the wonderful reviews! I'm honored! God Bless, and May the Force be with You! I am SO incredibly sorry I've left you all waiting on this one! I've been working on a few other projects, and summer has kept me pretty busy. If you want to see what's kept me so preoccupied, read (and review) Reaching For The Stars, my masterpiece. XD Love, Fallon**

**P.S. I noticed when reading Chapter 3 to my sister that I mentioned that Ahsoka couldn't talk to Obi-Wan because he was already on Utapau. But I was wrong, and he showed up later in that chapter. I'm sorry if there was any confusion there, and this chapter should be movie-verse correct. I actually watched ROTS while writing it up. I took notes and everything! Although, I am going to twist it to my own plot, of course, and Palpatine will be only a bit more evil than he is shown in the film. Anyway, enjoy!**

Chapter 4:

Anakin Skywalker walked into the Chancellor Palpatine's personal opera box. "You asked to see me Chancellor?" he asked.

"Oh! Anakin, good. Come here my boy, I have good news!" Anakin cautiously knelt next to the chancellor's seat in the opera box.

"General Grievous has been found in the Utapau system."

Anakin smiled, "Yes!" he said, knowing what this meant. The war would soon be over.

"But, the council was foolish to not choose you for this mission." Palpatine said. "Come, come," he said to Anakin, "Sit." He looked in annoyance at the associates in the box. "Leave us." He demanded and quickly they all got up to leave.

"Now Anakin, you know that I am unable to rely on the Jedi Council…" Palpatine started, and looked at Anakin with a fatherly glance.

"I'm not sure I understand." Anakin stated, feeling unease well up in his chest.

"Anakin, the Jedi Council is _controlling _ the Republic. They are planning to over throw it." Palpatine sneered, making Anakin gape in disbelief. He shook his head, not wanting to believe what the Chancellor was saying.

"Search your feelings. You _know _it to be true."

Anakin frowned and murmured, "I…I don't understand. That isn't possible."

Palpatine sat back in his seat and spoke knowingly, "they made you do something that made you feel…_dishonest_, didn't they?"

Anakin shook his head, trying in vain to shield his thoughts.

"They asked you to…..to _spy _on me, didn't they?"

Anakin felt his hands begin to shake. "I…I don't know what to say." He stated.

Palpatine looked to Anakin. "Remember your early teachings Anakin, all who gain power are afraid to lose it, even the Jedi."

"Yes," Anakin countered, "But the Jedi use their powers for good. To help others."

"Good is only a point of view, Anakin. There is no real difference between the Jedi and the Sith. They are very similar in almost every way, including in their quest for power." Palpatine explained, in a kindly sounding voice.

"But the Jedi care for others. They help those who can't help themselves. They bring justice." Anakin recited. "The Sith," he spat, "The Sith use their powers for evil. They are only self-centered and cruel."

Palpatine thought for a moment. "Have you ever heard…..the tale of Darth Plagueis the Wise?" Palpatine asked.

"N-n-no" Anakin stammered.

"I'm not surprised, it isn't a story told by the Jedi. This, is a _Sith_ legend."

Anakin fidgeted uncomfortably, feeling his insides spin at the mention of a Sith Legend. He'd been taught his entire life to avoid legends like these. To avoid all things of the Dark Side. But something in him made him sit down to listen.

"Darth Plagueis, Lord of the Sith, was so powerful and wise that he could manipulate Midi-Cholrians to create…_life_." Palpatine looked at Anakin for reaction. Palpatine continued, "He was so strong in the Dark Side that he could even keep the ones he loved from…_dying._"

Anakin's head snapped up. "He could actually stop people from dying?" he inquired.

"Absolutely. The Dark Side is the pathway to powers deemed _unnatural_ by some." Palpatine continued. "The only thing that he was afraid of was losing his power, which eventually he did of course."

"What happened to him?"

"Unfortunately he taught his apprentice everything he knew, and he killed him in his sleep. Ironic isn't it? Plagueis could stop everyone else from dying, but himself." Palpatine smiled a little bit.

"Is it possible to learn this power?" Anakin asked cautiously, thinking of his dreams of his wife and Padawan.

"Not from a Jedi." Palpatine said, leaning back in his chair once again.

….

Ahsoka grimaced as she felt a slight disturbance in the Force. Something had just happened to her Master. Anakin had been distant the past few days, not being his usual cocky and confident self. After talking with Padme and Obi-Wan the night before, she knew that this was serious.

She felt fear, worry and upset rolling off of her Master's Force Signature, and she stumbled backwards in surprise. Anakin rarely felt fear. After all, he was the 'Hero with no Fear'. But something was seriously wrong. Ahsoka frowned and paced back and forth waiting for her Master to return to their quarters.

When an hour passed and he did not return, Ahsoka became increasingly worried. She set out to find Anakin, and accidentally bumped into Obi-Wan on the way out of her quarters.

"Oh…Master Kenobi, I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were…."

"That's alright Ahsoka. Where are you off to in such a hurry?" Obi-Wan asked, smiling at the Padawan.

"Oh…nowhere, just looking for my Master…again." She attempted a smirk, but she was too preoccupied and ended up looking more distressed than she meant to. Obi-Wan caught on and smiled at her again.

"No need to worry. I just spoke with Anakin. He was in a meeting, but now all should be fine. I'm off to Utapau, hopefully to end this war!" Obi-Wan said, putting a kind hand on Ahsoka's shoulder.  
>"Do not worry about your Master Ahsoka. He will do the right thing." Ahsoka smiled and wished Obi-Wan luck before going back into her quarters, more calm and relieved than before, to await Anakin's return.<p>

…

Anakin Skywalker returned to his and Ahsoka's shared quarters exhausted both mentally and physically. He felt rundown, tired, and overwhelmed. If what Palpatine said was true, if he knew the ways of the Sith, and could teach Anakin how to save Padme and Ahsoka, then is problems were solved!

Anakin's thoughts were interrupted by a very exuberant and overly excited Ahsoka, who leaped into the main room of their quarters and threw that datapad she was reading previously aside, to hug her master hello.

"Sorry Ahsoka." Anakin said, hugging her back. "I was just so busy today, and.."

"No, it's okay." Ahsoka said with a grin. "I understand. I'm just glad you're okay. I was worried about you….I felt…I felt you were scared earlier."

Anakin looked surprised for a moment. "I wasn't scared." He scoffed. Ahsoka rolled her eyes.

"Whatever Skyguy. Now what do you want to do? You've been gone all day! We haven't done any training or sparring or anything in forever!" She half whined, half begged her Master.

Anakin smiled. "Alright Ahsoka. Why don't we go spar a little while. It's been too long since we had a good sparring match."

_Too long since we had a match where you weren't trying to kill me under some Dark Side spell… _he added silently. Ahsoka smiled, grabbed her lightsaber off her belt and started out the door, dragging Anakin behind her.

….

The next morning, Anakin woke up in the bed he shared with Padme Amidala, his wife. He rolled over and got out of bed, knowing Padme was already up, and shuffled into the kitchen.

"Good morning," she said, smiling at him.

_How is it good? _Anakin thought to himself. _I dreamed you were dying again. Only, Obi-Wan was there and I wasn't. _Anakin was confused. What did _that _dream mean? That his wife was going to die, and he was nowhere to be found? Anakin sat down at the kitchen table.

"Obi-Wan's been here." Padme mentioned softly. Anakin looked up in surprise. _Oh really…_

"What did he want?" Anakin demanded.

"He's worried about you, Ani." Anakin nodded and picked at his breakfast.

After a moment, he spoke. "I feel lost." He told Padme.

"Lost?" She asked, sitting next to him.

"Obi-Wan and the Council don't trust me." He said sadly.

"Anakin, they trust you with their _lives_."

"Something's happening Padme. I'm not the Jedi I should be. I want more…but I shouldn't.." Padme cut him off.

"You expect too much of yourself. You're only human Ani." She said placing a hand on his.

Anakin pulled Padme up, and hugged her tightly. "I've found a way to save you." He said softly.

"Save me?" Padme asked, genuinely confused.

"Yes. From my nightmares."

"Oh Anakin, is that what's bothering you?" She asked in worry.

Anakin nodded shortly. "I promise you I won't die in childbirth Ani." She said stroking his cheek.

"No. I promise you."

…

Ahsoka sat in the Jedi library, doing some research on Chancellor Palpatine. She had a hunch, and she felt she needed to do some more research. So far, all she could come up with was what she already knew. He was the Senator of Naboo for two terms. He has been chancellor of the Republic for more terms than normally allowed, because the people 'begged' him to stay.

"What a load of poodoo." She muttered to herself. "That weasel should've been out of office years ago!"

Jocosta Nu, the Jedi librarian, shushed her gently, reminding her that there were other Jedi studying.

Ahsoka nodded and looked back at the datapad she was browsing. Out of curiosity, she typed 'Anakin Skywalker' into the database. She wanted to see if she could find out more on her Master's childhood. He never talked about it. Ahsoka remembered on their first 'official' mission together, he told her that he didn't want to talk about his past. She respectfully hadn't brought it up again.

Ahsoka gasped reading the data-card on her Master.

_**Found on Tatooine by Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn 32 BBY.**_

_**Mother: Shmi Skywalker**_

_**Father: Unknown**_

_**Birthplace: Mos Espa, Tatooine. **_

_**Occupation: Slave to Watto the Toydarian**_

_**MidiChlorian Count: 1000+**_

_**Jedi Master: Obi-Wan Kenobi***_

_**Knighted: Yes**_

_**Padawan: Ahsoka Tano**_

_**Master: No**_

Ahsoka read the bio in curiosity. _SLAVE? _ She thought to herself. _He never told me he was a slave! How horrible! No wonder he doesn't want to talk about his past! _Ahsoka read on:

_**First Solo Mission: Jedi Protector of Senator Padmè Amidala 22 BBY. Directly before First Battle of Geonosis **_

_**Facts: Jedi General in the Galactic Clone War. Padawan was assigned versus being chosen. **_

_**Strong Points: Excellent pilot, strong leader, possible candidate for the Prophecy of the Chosen One.**_

_**Weak Points: Has a tendency to form attachments. Owns too many possessions, grows attached to friends and comrades. **_

Ahsoka was annoyed. _How is being passionate and attached to friends a WEAKENESS? _She thought to herself. _Padawan was assigned versus being chosen. Huh. _She ignored that part, and read the asterisk at the end, the one connected to Obi-Wan's name.

_***Anakin Skywalker skipped the 'Jedi Initiate' stage and was taken on by Obi-Wan Kenobi as a Jedi Padawan at the age of nine standard years. Master Kenobi made this decision on his own, against the original wishes of the Jedi Council.**_

Ahsoka sat back in her chair and thought through what she just read. _Anakin was a slave. _She thought sadly. _He was a slave, found by Obi-Wan's master, and Obi-Wan took him as a padawan without him even going through the Jedi Initiate stage. He's the Chosen One from the prophecy. _Ahsoka looked back at the file. _He has no father._

Her thoughts spun as she cleared her searches. She stood up and quickly left the library. The uneasiness in her stomach didn't cease as she went back to her quarters. Anakin was home. That was rare. Ahsoka bit her lip as she wandered into the kitchen of hers and Anakin's quarters. Anakin was sitting at the table, eating a sandwich. He looked up to see Ahsoka's troubled eyes.

"What is it?" he asked. Ahsoka shifted her weight from foot to foot.

"Uhmmm…" Ahsoka looked even more uneasy. She spoke softly and slowly. For once in her life she felt shy.

"I was in the Library." She started. "And I was doing some research…" Anakin arched his eyebrow, not sure what Ahsoka was so worried about.

"And I was…uhmm….looking at your data-card." Anakin's eyes widened.

"You were _what_?" He demanded. Ahsoka cringed.

"I was just searching it, and I didn't mean to..." Anakin's eyes flickered. Ahsoka sighed.

"I didn't know you were a…slave." She said quietly. Anakin sucked in a breath.

"What else did you learn?" Anakin ground out. Ahsoka sighed again.

"You were found by Obi-Wan's master when you were nine. You knew your mother. You….you cared for her, didn't you?"

Anakin stood from the table and stalked from the room. Ahsoka trotted after him.

"Master please!" she cried. "Why don't you want to talk to me?" Anakin turned to face his Padawan. She could tell he was angry with her.

"Ahsoka! You went and pried into my business without asking. I…I _loved _my mother. She was a slave too. For years upon years I _dreamed _of going back and freeing her too. I was only 19 when I had _horrible, horrible _nightmares about her. She was dying Ahsoka! When I finally was able to go to Tatooine to save her…." His voice trailed off and fell to a whisper. "It was too late." He said.

Ahsoka could tell how upset Anakin felt, and how he still blamed himself for his mother's death. She took a tentative step forward, and then rushed to hug him.

"I'm so sorry Master." She said, tightening her grip on his waist. Anakin gently hugged her back.

"It's okay. I'm sorry I snapped at you Ahsoka. I…I don't like facing my past. It's too painful." Ahsoka nodded.

"I understand." She said quietly. "And I'm sorry I pried. It wasn't my place." He shook his head.

"No, it's about time you knew." Ahsoka nodded and let go of Anakin.

"Thank you for everything Master." She said smiling at him. He gave her a grin and squeezed her shoulder.

"No problem Snips."

...

Anakin walked down the hall of the Senate building, two days after his conversation with Ahsoka. He walked into Chancellor Palpatine's office, after being called to an 'emergency meeting' with the man.

Anakin was genuinely confused. He wasn't supposed to meet with the Chancellor until later that day. _'What could possibly be that important?' _Anakin asked himself as he pressed the comm for entrance to Palpatine's office.

Once given entrance, Anakin stood beside Palpatine's desk.

"Oh Anakin, good boy, we've gotten good news."

"Yes Chancellor?" Anakin asked professionally.

"We've received reports from Kenobi. The mission on Utapau is taking longer than expected."

Anakin nodded thoughtfully. "I should be there with him." He said, fearing slightly for his former Master.

The Chancellor nodded. "I agree Anakin. I don't think the Jedi Council really truly appreciates your….abilities." Anakin shrugged.

"Don't you wonder why they _refuse _to make you a Master…even when you're on the council of Jedi MASTERS?" Anakin shook his head absentmindedly.

"I feel like they don't trust me." He relented. "More and more I get the feeling I'm being excluded. There are things….about the Force…that they are not telling me." He said quietly, becoming suddenly lost in his thoughts.

"They do not trust you Anakin." Palpatine said solidly, "They can sense your future. They know that you have a power that will be too strong for them to control!"

Anakin looked at Palpatine in dismay. "What?" he murmured.

"You must break through their lies." Palpatine said simply, darkly. Anakin was even more confused.

"Let me teach you about the ways of the Force." Palpatine said, his voice growing eerily darker.

"How….how do you know about the Force?" Anakin stuttered.

"My _mentor _taught me the ways of the Force Anakin….including the Dark Side." Palpatine replied, smiling slightly.

"You…you know the Dark Side?" Anakin questioned. Palpatine nodded slowly.

"In order to know all, you must know both sides of the Force." He said ominously.

"Only through me can you know a power beyond the Jedi, and save your wife!" Palpatine said, voice growing with eagerness to fulfill his plans.

_What? _Anakin's mind screamed, _You never told him about your wife! He shouldn't know about you and Padme! No one does! He's a Sith Lord you bantha! You know he is! Do something!_

Anakin was breathing hard, confused and feeling out of place. "W-what?" he muttered, wracking his brain as to what to do.

"Use my knowledge!" Palpatine encouraged, "I beg you!"

"You're a Sith." Anakin stated, hands shaking as he reached for his lightsaber on his belt.

"I know what has been troubling you Anakin." Palpatine continued, ignoring Anakin's statement. "Ever since I knew you, you wanted a life outside a normal Jedi. You've wanted power."

Anakin shook his head and ignited his crystal blue lightsaber blade.

"Are you….going to kill me?" Palpatine asked, amused.

"I-I Want to." Anakin admitted, tightening his grip on his weapon.

"Good! Anakin, give into your hate! It makes you stronger!" Anakin felt his pulse race.

"I'm going to turn you in." He said firmly, deactivating his weapon and walking towards the door.

"Alright. If you must." Palpatine said, snarling at the young man. "But if you know the power of the Dark Side," he said quickly, "You can save Padme!"

Anakin stopped and blinked, thinking hard. _Is he speaking the truth? Can I really save people from death? Can I save Padme? I'll do anything for her! I'd die for her! _

Anakin snapped out of his thoughts and continued out the door.

….

Ahsoka felt foreboding through the Force. _What is happening? _She thought, _Why do I keep getting these strange feelings? And why are they always coming off of Anakin?_

….

**Well folks, here it is, the lovely Chapter 4! I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry it took me so long to get this up! I sincerely do apologize and hope that I have not lost my readers. :'( I love you all and hope that you enjoyed this chapter! I will hopefully have the next chapter up sooner! This was a very action packed chapter, and I really liked writing it. :-) I hope you liked **_**reading **_**it, and I hope you will **_**review **_**it. ;-) Thanks so much! Love from Fallon. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: **

Anakin broke into a run as panic coursed through his veins. He reached the Jedi Council room out of breath and sweating in fear.

"Master Windu!" he cried desperately, "Master Windu, this is urgent!"

Master Mace Windu turned to face the young man. "What is it Skywalker?" he demanded, his penetrating gaze making Anakin feel even more uncomfortable.

"Master, I have discovered the Sith Lord we've been looking for!"

Mace's eyebrow arched. "You have?" he asked skeptically.

"Yes. Chancellor Palpatine refuses to give up his powers because he is controlling the senate! And the war! He's the Sith!"

"The Sith? Are you _sure _Anakin?"

"Absolutely."

Mace sighed in defeat. "Then our worst fears have been realized."

"Please Master, let me help you confront him. He is extremely powerful."

"NO Anakin. You've done quite enough for one day." Master Windu said in a condescending tone.

Anakin shook his head. "You don't realize his power…he-he is too strong!"

"I told you to stay here Anakin! You may just earn my trust if you listen for once."

Anakin frowned and sighed. "Yes Master." He said quietly, taking a seat in the Jedi Council Chambers as Master Mace Windu took off, out of the Jedi Temple to confront Chancellor Palpatine.

Anakin stood at the large windows, staring across the starry Coruscanti sky. His thoughts were tortured by Palpatine's voice, telling him to join him, bring peace and order to the galaxy, and to save his wife.

In that moment, Anakin made a decision that would change his life. He needed Palpatine alive. He was the only way to save Padme.

….

Ahsoka was training in the Jedi Temple with her friend Barriss Offee when she felt the disturbance from Anakin. Something was terribly wrong. Something inside Anakin snapped. Barriss saw her friend's normally orange complexion pale considerably.

"Ahsoka?" she questioned in a soft voice. "Ahsoka, are you alright?"

Ahsoka nodded and shook her head to clear her thoughts.

"I-I'm okay Barriss. Let's just finish training." Barriss nodded and ignited her blade again.

"Best two out of three?" she asked smiling at Ahsoka, trying to ease her nerves.

"You're on, Offee!"

….

Anakin leapt onto a airspeeder and raced to Chancellor Palpatine's office in the Senate building. He burst into the room to find Kit Fisto, Sassee Tiin, and Eeth Koth dead, killed by Palpatine's blade. Mace Windu was standing over the Chancellor, lightsaber pointed at his face.

"You are under arrest your highness." He seethed.  
>Palpatine looked to Anakin's shocked face. "See Anakin! I told you! The Jedi are taking over!"<p>

"The Sith will NEVER regain power!" Windu cried directing his lightsaber toward the heart of the Chancellor. "This must end, once and for all!"

"NO!" Anakin cried, "He must stand trial!"

Mace shook his head incredulously. "He's _controlling_ the senate!"

"He _must _stand trial!" Anakin insisted desperately. This man was his last hope of saving is wife.

"He is too dangerous to be kept alive!" Windu exclaimed, eyes widening at Anakin's disobedience and insistence of the Sith Lord's life.

"It is not the Jedi Way!" Anakin cried, and Mace shook his head.

"You are too weak." He growled.

"He _must _live!" Anakin snarled. "I NEED HIM!" he screamed, lunging himself at Windu and slicing off his lightsaber arm with his blade. Palpatine shot the Jedi Master with bouts of intense Sith Lighting, knocking Mace Windu out of the shattered window onto the airways of Coruscant.

Anakin fell to his knees, in tears.

"What have I done?" he cried, hands shaking as he felt Master Windu's Force Signature explode and evaporate.

"You are fulfilling your destiny." Palpatine said in a surprisingly calm voice. His lighting-distorted face was a horrific sight.

"Become my Apprentice…" he continued, probing Anakin's mind with the Force. "Use the Dark Side of the Force."

As if under a spell, Anakin nodded, his tears streaming down his face. "I…will….do….whatever you ask." He pledged, body shaking in upset.

"Good…." Palpatine sighed in bliss.

"Just…help me save Padme! I can't live without her!" Anakin shouted in despair.

Palpatine nodded. "Together we can discover the secret, and save your wife!"

Anakin's tears still streamed down his face as he said, "I…pledge myself to your teachings, Master."

"Good! Good! You are very _strong _in the Force Anakin!" He said, as Anakin kneeled, in submission to his new master.

"Henceforth, you will be known as Darth Vader."

"Thank you my Master." Anakin said, rising to his feet.

"Every Jedi is now the enemy. Including….Obi-Wan Kenobi. And your Padawan." Anakin's heart pained for the two Jedi he was closest to.

"I understand." Vader said, clasping his hands behind his back.

"I need you to eliminate the Jedi Temple. It is not to gain power again. The Sith shall rule the galaxy, and we shall have Peace!" The evil lord of the Sith exclaimed with a passion.

"Yes, my master."

…

Ahsoka doubled over in obvious pain, by herself in the Jedi Training room. Barriss had left a few moments earlier, while Ahsoka packed up the rest of her things. Ahsoka landed on her knees, feeling the Force Connection with her Master suddenly snap and nearly evaporate.

"Master?" she cried out, feeling tears threatening. What could have happened to her beloved Master Skywalker? Ahsoka shook her head and held it gently in her hands, trying to make the world stop spinning.

A tear dripped down her cheek as Ahsoka thought about what could have gone wrong. She needed Anakin….and so did Padme, and his unborn child. Ahsoka used a Jedi mind trick to calm herself and set back to cleaning her belongings, so she could go find Anakin.

Ahsoka tensed as a sudden change in the Force caused her to spin around in surprise.

"Master!" Ahsoka said, relieved. Something was wrong, she realized too soon. Anakin's face wore a grim expression, an angry one, and his stance was not normal, it looked almost….evil. Ahsoka gasped as he looked up from his dark hood to reveal yellow replacing the normal bright blue hue of his eyes.

"Master?" Ahsoka asked cautiously. Anakin ignored her and ignited his lightsaber, holding it up threateningly.

"Anakin….Anakin what are you doing?" Ahsoka asked incredulously, igniting her own lightsaber and shoto for protection.

"That is _not _my name anymore." Anakin replied in a dark tone.

"What?" Ahsoka murmured, backing away as Anakin took a menacing step forward.

"My name is now Darth Vader, I shall bring peace to the galaxy, end the war, and stop all the death that comes with it." He said thickly, almost without emotion.

Ahsoka shook her head slowly, "No…..Anakin-"

"THAT IS NOT MY NAME!" Darth Vader replied, eyes flashing.

"Yes it is! You're Anakin Skywalker! You're my Jedi Master!" she cried in desperation.

Vader didn't respond, and instead lifted his weapon. Not even two seconds later, Anakin's eyes flashed again and he leapt into the air, attacking his stunned apprentice with a flurry of fast lightsaber moves. She reacted almost just as quickly, whipping out her two sabers to block Anakin's moves.

"Stop!" Ahsoka cried, "Stop! This isn't you Anakin!"

"Stop. Calling. Me. That." Vader shouted in anger, clashing his lightsaber down hard on Ahsoka's. They leapt and rushed all over the Jedi Training room, fighting fiercely. There was no good-natured jabbing, no playful banter, no sarcastic insults, this was serious. Ahsoka realized with a great pang of sadness that this man was no longer the Master she loved and cared for. This was a Sith Lord. Anakin had turned to the Dark Side of the Force.

Darth Vader's lightsaber slashed across Ahsoka's, not at all giving up easy. Vader gave a blast of Force energy, and threw Ahsoka to the other side of the room, temporarily knocking the wind out of her. Getting her breath back, Ahsoka stood on unsteady legs as she prepared to fight again.

For what seemed like an eternity, Ahsoka and Anakin fought a duel of the fates, seeing who would live and who would die. Ahsoka didn't want to hurt her Master, and she did her best to simply block his moves, instead of fighting back.

By the time Ahsoka was exhausted and unable to fight any longer, and Vader was even more power hungry and he got the upper hand.

Distracting Ahsoka, he knocked her lightsabers from her hands, causing her to lose her balance. Then, quickly, Darth Vader sliced his blade across Ahsoka's abdomen, knocking her to the ground as she screamed in pain.

"You Slave." Ahsoka whispered. "You're a slave to him…to that Sith Lord! Look what you've done!" she cried in a raspy voice.

For the first time since their duel, Darth Vader looked unsure. Ahsoka fell from her knees to her back, unable to handle the pain caused by the lightsaber that had cut and seared her flesh. She began to lose consciousness.

"I'm sorry, Master." She whispered, "You were my brother Anakin." Her eyes pleaded for mercy, for redemption. "I love you."

Darth Vader felt as if his life flashed before his eyes. He saw a very young Ahsoka coming off the command ship during the battle of Christophsis. He saw Ahsoka saving his life during that first mission, saving him again later, and yet again during another battle. He saw her smile, her worried face, her sarcastic and cocky grin, her confidence while going into battle, the look of defeat after her first alone mission went wrong. Then Anakin saw Mortis replay in his mind. He saw Ahsoka fall to the ground as she just did in front of him, appearing to be dead.

"What have I done?" Anakin Skywalker cried, tears falling from his eyes as he fell to his knees to carefully examine his Padawan. "What have I done?" He yelled louder, feeling Ahsoka's life-Force draining as he cried.

"No…" he whispered, "Ahsoka I'm so sorry." He sniffed, unable to contain his grief. He killed his Padawan, the closest thing he ever had to a little sister. Why? What was it going to benefit him? How would killing others save Padme?

Anakin was surprised to find Obi-Wan Kenobi enter the training room, now fairly damaged from his and Ahsoka's fight, out of breath and face paled with worry.

Obi-Wan's gaze flickered to Anakin's tortured face and then to Ahsoka.

"Master…." Anakin whispered, "I did this. I killed her." He sobbed, cradling Ahsoka's body close.

Obi-Wan was shocked. "Anakin, what have you done?" he murmured, bewildered at the site before him.

"I…I was enticed by Palpatine. He's a Sith Lord Obi-Wan. He tried to turn me to the Dark Side. At first, I did, and now I'm paying the price." He said, stroking Ahsoka's lekku with his left hand.

"Anakin, you must stay calm. There is still time to save her. I will talk to the council, you take Ahsoka to a medic." Obi-Wan directed.

"Be careful Master, he might have already issued Order 66."

"Order 66?" Obi-Wan questioned.

"Yes. It's a command for the clones to kill all the Jedi."

Obi-Wan's eyes widened, and he stroked his beard thoughtfully.

"Well...that could be problematic." He said, sighing in sorrow.

"Get Ahsoka to a medic, I'll handle the Jedi…and the clones." Obi-Wan reacted, and Anakin nodded.

"Yes Master." He said, and stood, carefully and as gently as possible lifting Ahsoka's injured body from the ground.

Obi-Wan left the room and Anakin followed behind him. "I'm so sorry Ahoska," he said, lip trembling. "I have never been so sorry in my life." He held her carefully and practically ran to the Jedi Healing wing of the Temple.

….

**DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNN! :-D Ahsoka's nearly dead, Anakin's turned to the Dark Side and back to the Light in one chapter, and Obi-Wan is going to get the Jedi together! Sooo…whadda you think? Good, bad? Loved it? Hated it? You tell me. Sorry it's taken me so long to update. :-P  
>Lots of Love and May the Force be with you all! Fallon *hugs*<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

**A/N: Guess what Nutmeg (my little sister) Kit Fisto is DEAD. D.E.D. DEAD! ;-) So sorry. XD  
>Everyone else….thank you a BILLION TIMES OVER for the reviews! Y'all rock! :-D I'm sorry I didn't update in so long….I was writing a novel for NaNoWriMo! :-)<strong>

…_**.**_

Obi-Wan Kenobi ran to the Jedi Council rooms, where he heard abruptly a Jedi Homing Beacon sound on his commlink, signaling all the Jedi to come back to the Temple. Obi-Wan turned to find Master Yoda hobble in behind him.

"Felt the disturbance have you, Obi-Wan?" the sagely Jedi Master asked tiredly.

"Yes, Master. But it is not as you think. Anakin, he…"

"Turned to the Dark Side did he!" Yoda butted in, looking to Obi-Wan in dismay.

"No! No Master…he….it's hard to explain, Anakin fell under the Chancellor's influence, and he's the Sith Lord-"

"Know this I do! Turned to the Dark Side young Skywalker did or did not?" Yoda demanded, anxious over the disturbances in the Force.

"He did, Master. But he has repented and is no longer under Palpatine's spell. Anakin has re-embraced the Light Side Master, do not worry."

Yoda nodded slowly. "Know this for sure do you?"

Obi-Wan nodded. "Yes Master, but he has told me of Palpatine's plans, he is going to take over the Republic! We must stop him."

"Spread thinly the Jedi are. Sensed the loss of Masters Windu, Fisto, Tiin and Koth I have. Mourn them I do, though protect the others we should."

"Did you issue the emergency homing beacon Master?"

"Issue a beacon I did not. Part of Palpatine's plot, I fear it is. Disable the alarm we must, and-"

Yoda stopped mid-sentence and felt cries through the Force, as did Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan collapsed into one of the chairs in the Council Meeting Chambers. The deaths of several Jedi were felt by Obi-Wan and Yoda through the Force.

Instantly, Obi-Wan knew what had happened. Order 66 had just been issued.

…_**.**_

Anakin Skywalker closed his eyes in grief, unable to stop the tears that were still coming from them. He had nearly reached the Jedi Healing Rooms when he felt the disturbance of the Jedi killed by Order 66. Feeling unmatchable guilt run through his veins, Anakin sighed and took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves.

This was HIS fault. HE did this. HE was destroying the Jedi Order. HE nearly killed Ahsoka, HE was the reason the Republic was in turmoil.

Anakin looked to Ahsoka's pale face, her eyes closed in unconsciousness. He still held her cradled in his arms, as he walked the halls to the Jedi Healers. Ahsoka was injured. Badly injured, Anakin knew, and this was his fault too. Anakin quickly kissed Ahsoka's cheek and hugged her listless body close once again.

"Please be okay Ahsoka," he murmured, "Please be okay."

…_**.**_

For Obi-Wan, it seemed as if the entire galaxy was going at hyperspeed, and then suddenly slowed to slow-motion. He felt his head spin as the deaths of so many Jedi echoed with pained cries through the Force. Yoda looked physically worn from the tragedies, and was holding his head in a similar way that Obi-Wan was.

"Master," Obi-Wan ground out, "What do we do?"

Master Yoda sighed. "Stop Palpatine we must. Together we must go, even the strongest of Jedi Knights have been killed by Palpatine's blade. Use extreme caution, should we." Obi-Wan nodded.

"Anakin, he can help us. He knows the Chancellor's plans, he can act as if he were on their side."

Master Yoda seemed to think about this. "Good plan this is. Agree with you Young Skywalker will?" he inquired.

"I will speak to him, Master."

"Skywalker," Yoda intoned, "Where is he?"

Obi-Wan grimaced. "While under the influence of Chancellor Palpatine, Anakin incidentally injured his Padawan as a part of Palpatine's plans. He is with her now in the Healer's."

Yoda frowned in disapproval and disappointment. "Alive is she?"

Obi-Wan let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. "Yes, Master, for now. She was gravely injured I'm afraid."

Yoda nodded thoughtfully. "Go to Skywalker you will. Confront Palpatine now we must, before takes over the Republic he does!"

Obi-Wan bowed in respect and headed out the council room doors, toward the Healer's wing of the Temple.

…_**.**_

Anakin had destroyed two med droids by the time he was able to sit next to Ahsoka's bedside in the Jedi Healer's rooms. The medic droids didn't ask questions (which Anakin was immensely grateful) and the droids that Anakin _didn't _destroy in frustration (they wanted to make him _leave_ Ahsoka's side!), put Ahsoka on life support while they prepared a Bacta Tank for her.

The entire time, Anakin didn't let go of Ahsoka's hand.

He was surprised when Obi-Wan entered the clinic, as the droids prepped Ahsoka for the bacta-bath.

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan shouted, gesturing for him to come closer. Anakin looked from Ahsoka to Obi-Wan and shook his head. Obi-Wan nodded and joined Anakin at Ahsoka's bedside.

"They're dead." Anakin said, his voice surprisingly calm. "I killed them."

"Anakin, you can't take the blame for this, the Chancellor issued the Order, not you."

"But if I hadn't fallen for his trick…none of this would have happened." Anakin looked forlornly at Ahsoka's pale face, seemingly drained of life. "None of this." He whispered, as more tears began to work their way into his eyes.

"Anakin, listen to me." Obi-Wan placed a hand on his shoulder, "We can stop him. We _need _to stop him. Together, we can beat the Chancellor."

Anakin looked up at Obi-Wan from his seat next to Ahsoka's bedside. "How?" he asked quietly.

"You can repair everything that was broken, Anakin. You need to pretend to be on _his _side, and then together, we can take him down."

Anakin still gently held Ahsoka's hand.

"Obi-Wan…I don't know. He's much stronger than you think. If you saw-" Anakin's voice became choked with emotion. "He messes with your mind Master, there is no fooling him. He _planned _all of this. We're all going to live under his Empire."

Obi-Wan shook his head. "Not if you can help it Anakin. Not if _I _can help it. Please Anakin, please come with me, help me defeat him."

Anakin opened his mouth to speak, but shut it. He ran his fingers down Ahsoka's cheek, cringing slightly at how cold her face was.

"I can't leave her Obi-Wan." He whispered, almost soundlessly. "I can't leave her like this. It's my fault, Master. She's dying, and it's my fault." Obi-Wan shut his eyes in grief. He knew Anakin was right. Ahsoka was dying.

Anakin numbly felt more tears running down his face. "Don't make me leave her," He begged Obi-Wan. "Not now."

Obi-Wan shook his head. "You are the _only _one who can defeat him." He said. "Do it for Padme," he said, causing Anakin to look up in surprise. Did Obi-Wan know? "Do it for your child." Obi-Wan continued. Anakin's shoulders slumped forward. Obi-Wan knew. "Do it for Ahsoka." Obi-Wan finished.

Anakin slowly let go of Ahsoka's hand.

"For Padme," he said softly, "For my child." He said louder, looking at Obi-Wan hard, "For Ahsoka." He said strongly, lightsaber firm in his grip.

"Let's go then." Obi-Wan said, pulling his lightsaber off his belt as well, as together, the famed Jedi team exited the Jedi Temple.

…

Anakin Skywalker entered the Chancellor's office alone, his hood up, covering his grim expression. With all he had in him, Anakin put his Force energy into putting up an angry, Darth Vader front.

"Ah, Lord Vader. Have you completed your tasks?" Anakin frowned but faced his "master" with an obedient expression.

"Yes, my Master. The Jedi are dead. The only ones who have escaped my grasp are Kenobi and Master Yoda."

Palpatine snarled in anger. "Then you have not succeeded! You must hunt down Kenobi and Yoda." He spat, "They will destroy everything we have worked so hard to protect!" Anakin's insides boiled at how many lies the horrid Sith Lord told him. And he believed this stuff?

"Yes Master. I am sorry I failed." Anakin bowed and exited the Chancellor's office, giving Obi-Wan 'the sign'. Obi-Wan nodded curtly and followed Anakin as he re-entered Palpatine's office.

Both igniting their sabers at once, Obi-Wan and Anakin ambushed the Chancellor, for the fight of their lives.

….

**Wow, sorry about the cliffhanger again! I'll be sure to write more RIGHT AWAY. NaNoWriMo is over, and now I can focus on my fics! This next chapter will probably be the last, closing out this story. :-) Thanks for reading! **

**Fallon.**


End file.
